200 Po Vstrechnoi: A collection of songficlets
by ty.soglasna
Summary: Self challenge to write a 100 word drabble based on each of the songs in tATu's album 200 Po Vstrechnoi. Tons of different parings, all femslash! Just read it, they'll take less than a minute, honestly. See inside for better summary...
1. Zachem Ya

200 Po Vstrechnoy – A collection of songficlets 

Rules: One 100-word drabble per each song in the album 200 Po Vstrechnoy, by t.A.T.u. All must be femslash, though mentions of other pairings are fine. Follows Russian version of songs, not English. Lyrics must be used unobtrusively, or not at all.

**1. Why Am I **

**Paring:** Pansy / Hermione

**Word Count**: 100

When they met in the hall, it was purely by chance.

"Hermione, wait –" Pansy's eyes were red.

Hermione turned around again, impatient. "What do you want?"

"Just tell me - Why? What did I do?" _ This isn't how it's supposed to be. _

"Pansy, get over it! This is just the way it is; we've already said everything. Goodbye." Halfway down the hallway, she looked back. Pansy's stomach flipped. "And don't owl me, Pansy."

Pansy wept silently and unobtrusively, and watched the other girl's back recede until she was gone. _But I love her. How did I let that happen?_


	2. Ya Soshla S Uma

Next one! But no one will be able to figure out which song this goes with (yeah, right).

**2. I've Lost My Mind**

**Pairing: **Ginny / Hermione  
**Word count: **100

"Just take a deep breath dear, and tell me about it," said Mrs. Weasley, patting Ginny's back. Ginny took several.

"I'm going crazy mum, honestly." Her voice was raw. "I need her, I do, but nothing makes sense, and –"

"And?"

"And they all say we must be sick! But we - But why?"

"They, who?"

"They – everybody! I don't know what -" Ginny broke down and sobbed.

"Shhh, there, there, dear. It'll be all right. It gets easier once you're older, I promise." She drew her youngest daughter close and rocked her until the sobs faded to hiccups.

"Better?"


	3. Nas Ne Dagoniat

Ummm, this one should be fairly obvious too. Seeing as the title is exactly the same as the title of the english version of this song, indeed. Somehow Luna is the only character I can really see coming up with a plan to run away from everybody. I don't usually like writing Luna pairings, but this one just worked!

**3. Not Gonna Get Us**

**Pairing:** Luna / Ginny

**Word Count:** 100

Their thestrals sped through the gathering dusk, the girls' hair whipping about their heads. Hogwarts lay far behind; exhilaration lay before them.

"They won't catch us," proclaimed the gorgeous blond who was flying beside Ginny, dreamily. _Her_ gorgeous blond. Ginny grinned at her, and Luna let out a triumphant caw.

"I don't think anyone is going to get us," said Ginny, still laughing.

"That's what I said! The plan is foolproof, you know."

That wasn't what Ginny had meant, but she wasn't about to argue. She wouldn't give up this lofty moment for all the pursuing armies in the world.


	4. Doschitai Do 100

I meant for them all to be 100 words, honestly, but this one just kind of got away from me! At least 150 is still a nice, even number : )

**4. Count up to 100**

**Pairing:** Lily / Narcissa  
**Word Count:** 150

Lily lifted her face and met warm lips against hers, and kissed them hungrily. She closed her eyes, and unbidden, a face surrounded by dark, messy hair replaced that of her own light, sleek-haired lover. _Not again_, she thought, fighting away the vision. Couldn't she just forget about James for one night? Then everything would be perfect.

"Lily, love?" A frown entered Narcissa's perfect face. Somehow, it left it no less beautiful.

Lily rolled away. "I can't – not tonight. I just need to sleep," she excused herself helplessly. _Sleep and forget, and then everything will be perfect._

_All I need is to not think of him._ Morning would bring the answer. She counted a hundred hippogriffs, a hundred photographs, a hundred flowers, but in everything there were thoughts of him. She fell asleep counting a hundred golden snitches, and she did not forget about him, and it was not perfect.


	5. 30 Minut

This continues the story from the previous ficlet but not right where it left off; some undetermined amount of time has passed. Anyway, Lily and James are about to get married now (sorry guys, I couldn't help it! They do get married; it's canon!!)

**5. Half an Hour   
Pairing:** Lily / Narcissa (continued)  
**Word Count: **102

Lily looked up, and there was Narcissa, standing in the crowd. Their eyes met; Lily's hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't look away. _I'm here_, said the eyes, but it was too late. She wasn't married yet, no, but she would be, in half an hour. She knew she _could _do something, but also that she wouldn't, and it was more painful than anything she knew. When the marriage vows were finally sealed, the flood of relief that washed over her could have swept away houses. The worst half-hour of her life had come and gone, and she was still standing.


	6. Ya Teper Tvoi Vrag

Yaaaay more angst! They're not all like this, really. (Just most of them!)**  
**

**6. I am now your enemy**

**Pairing: **Pansy / Lavender

**Word Count: **100

Enemies. Pansy rolled the word around in her mouth, trying to make sense of it. It did make sense, of course; there was a war on after all. Still, she wasn't quite able to grasp it. Yes, they had always been on opposite sides, but then it was more of a tension, an ideological divide. It didn't have to mean anything, not to them. This, however, this was fighting, and killing, and nothing was personal anymore. The war had crowded out their love; in war there is only room for hate. So she burned the bridges. It was so easy.


	7. Ya Tvoya Ne Pervaya

I get a kick out of putting Fleur and Ginny together; I think I'll have to write a real fic of them sometime. I mean, come on, how cool would that be?? This is incidentally my favorite song ever, and the one that gave me the idea for this project in the first place. I'm pretty happy with how the fic came out, but still, nothing can do justice to the song itself!**  
**

**7. I am not your first**

**Pairing: Fleur / Ginny**

**Word Count:** 100

"Fleur, are you listening?"

Fleur flipped a page in her report, not looking up. "Mmm?"

"I feel…like this isn't working. Us, I mean."

"Oh?" Her quill scratched on the paper.

In an alternate world, Ginny screamed, cried, pleaded. _I just need to know you love me. You've done this before; I don't even know how to ask! Anything, as long as you show me love!_

In the end, they arranged a dinner date, "to get away from the work for a while," Fleur said, and Ginny was no closer to saying what she needed. Fleur was no closer to hearing.


	8. Robot

Hehehehehe, I had fun with this one. At first, I was like, how could I possibly fit "Robot" into Harry Potter?? And then it occurred to me...

**8. Robot **

**Pairing: **Tonks / Hermione

**Word Count:** 100

Tonks was suspicious. The thing Hermione had left for her looked odd (unnatural - dangerous, even!), but she was resolved to try it out, if only for Hermione's sake. It was pink, sparkly, had flashing lights, and moved as though it had a mind of its own. But no muggle device could really have a mind…

Twenty minutes later, Tonks, panting heavily, had positive proof of sentience. She could also safely say that she was in love.

"You know, there's no need to hurry home," she said, only slightly guilty, when Hermione fire-called her the next day.

Hermione just smiled.


	9. Malchik gey

The last ficlet! I know, the album itself had more than nine songs, but some of them were just remixes, to pad it out to a regular length. (And I'm not going to do remix ficlets; there's already one for each individual song on the album anyway.) I hope everyone had as much fun reading these as I did writing them!

**9. Gay Boy**

**Pairing:** Ginny / Hermione

**Word Count: **100

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Why do the hottest boys always have to be gay?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ginny gestured out to the dance floor. "He's so _hot;_ the other blokes just don't compare. And he's so gentlemanly, and intelligent, and suave…"

Hermione's other eyebrow joined the first one. "Ginny, it's _Malfoy_."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Ginny, _you're_ gay!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Then I don't see what the attraction is here!" Hermione burst out.

"He's just hot, is all…"

Hermione looked at her girlfriend with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Come over here, thou sexy, petulant beast. To the dancefloor, now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know, I know, I just can't shut up, but this is for a good cause: reviewage. Please? I'll love you forever!

A/N2: The contest (don't ask), is now closed, because I thought of a really killer way to use the Pansy/Hermione one in a longer story. Thank you to all who reviewed already!!


End file.
